Imposter The Movie
'''Imposter The Movie '''is the First Installment with Imposter Superhero Series was Release on December 21st, 2014. The Director of the Movie is Luis Sanchez Jr. and also a Writer and always the actor with the Imposter. The Sequel is Imposter Vs The World. This Movie is the first Luis's Superhero Movie ever built from long Development. Plot Imposter was Walking tours the Rocks to find max and a Friend Named StarBoy is Imposer's Sidekick. The fight begins with some 40's Thugs and the wide open cars to the center around the 1 feet and Imposter was coming out to the Ground to save them. After the Fight was over and the police were Notice, Imposter has to go his Garage to Talk Max and Starboy see about Imposter is all about the Superhero System with teaming up. Production "The Imposter" was the old titled since from 2007. Luis was starting to write the script and the photo shoot around Early 2007. Luis was only to called from Phoenix was about to film. Sadly, he was kind of taking to far with Bob Luis comics and based The Movie was announce to work instead. The movie was Restarted with the Lost movie around 2007 called "The Imposter" was Scrapped, Luis Sanchez Jr. has to Announce a Restarted Movie on August 4th, 2013. This was escaping "Development Hell" from the long run movie. It was slow. Luis was giving the offer Actor with CJ but he doesn't want to be in the Movie to Free Hiring. The Cast of the Movie will be Hiring is Luis Sanchez Jr. as Imposter, Eric Dominguez as Max The Hero, Johan as Starboy, Siul Sanchez as The Madman, and William Sanchez was about to be on the Movie because due that he attached to the 2014-2015 Watching ASU's Party Bases. Luis will rewrite the script as well. Luis Sanchez Jr. is the Director and Actor as well as a Play itself. The Film is Set around August 7th, 2014 with a New Camera to Play the Script. Location filming is from Goodyear, Arizona. The Movie Budget will be offered about $5,000 Dollars to get a Time with his Parents to pay the taxes. Luis Sanchez Jr. will add $10,000 Dollars to the movie will be $15,000 Dollars for the Final Budget. Reception The Imposter The Movie will give a Rating of the film is 6.7/10 By Maxs Magazine the Last issue, and Jeffery will give a Movie to 7.1/10. Luis Henen Website will give it 4/5 Stars for their "First Superhero Movie ever made". Imposter The Movie is Sightly better than some of the Rivals of the Superhero movies from 2014. It's in their own Opinion to make the better. In 2014, This movie has Rival with John Wick the First Chapter The Movie since has a lot of ratings about the film to compare this film has lasted. Sequels Imposter Vs The World Main Article: Imposter Vs The World Imposter Movie is Followed by Imposter 2 with the old title never used. The movie release on March 12th, 2016 with some Good Ratings about the film. Imposter III Main Article: Imposter III Luis Sanchez Jr. announced the second sequel to his Imposter Superhero Series from around February 1st, 2017. The Filming will Location around Rocky Point, Mexico. The film itself might get Delayed for reasons. See Also * Superwarrior The Movie * Like Mike 3 External Links * Officialwebsite * ImposterTheMovie Category:Movies